Pushed Away
by mybrowneyes
Summary: Week 23 challenge from Perfectly Plum. Ranger has pushed Stephanie away before a mission. When he returns, he learns a few secrets along the way.
1. Chapter 1

****

Pushed Away

Week 23 Challenge

Tank had been sitting beside the bed for two days now, listening to the

constant beeping of the monitors. He knew if Ranger woke up, it wasn't his eyes he would want to see. His weren't blue.

The doctors had repaired the broken bones in his left arm, now in a cast and possibly some nerve damage. He didn't know everything that happened on the mission, everyone from his team was alive. They had rescued an Ambassador's family from a terrorist group, but he was injured in the explosion at the end. A head injury, broken arm, and some minor cuts. By the time he arrived at the military hospital, an infection had started maybe from the arm wound or from the deplorable conditions in the jungle. His fever had been as high as 104 at one point, calling out "Babe."

Tank had opened his phone and shut it numerous times wanting to call Stephanie, but he thought better of it. He witnessed the hurt in her blue eyes when Ranger started pulling away from her, then disappearing without a word. Their happiness was contagious around Rangeman once they gave in to their feelings. She had moved into the 7th floor with Rex. After Ranger had a hush-hush meeting with high-ranking Government officials with an anti-terrorist department in D.C., he changed knowing something could possibly be in the works. He started pushing Stephanie away. He knew why Ranger was doing it, but didn't agree. In Ranger's mind, it was better for Stephanie to be angry and hate him, moving on with her life, than mourning him. By doing it, Ranger despised himself so much when he got that call; he was hoping not to come back alive. The hurt he saw in the blue eyes was too much.

When he got out of the SUV heading to the military plane waiting for him, "Protect my Babe, Tank. If I make it though, I'll move heaven and Earth so she knows she's the only one I'll ever love."

Once Stephanie knew he was gone, she was quiet. Staying to herself, spending time with Mary Lou, or her Grandma after she was finished at Rangeman for the day. She came into Tank's office one day telling him she was going with Grandma to the casino and would be back on Sunday. That was a Wednesday. She was back on Sunday afternoon.

The tracking device in her purse, phone, and Rangeman SUV said she was in Atlantic City. She was cheerier, not the usual Stephanie, but this was closer to normal than she had been in weeks.

Everything changed a few weeks later. She told Tank again her and Grandma were going to play the slots and be back on Sunday. The trackers indicated they were in Atlantic City again. On Sunday, it showed she was at Mary Lou's in the evening and all night. A brown envelope was delivered by Mary Lou to the front desk and the black SUV parked down the street.

Stephanie's note read:

Tank,

Please don't look for me until I want to be found. I need to put distance between me and Trenton for a while. I'll call if I need help. Please be my friends so I can get over him.

Stephanie

The SUV keys, her cell phone, and pen with tracker were in the envelope. The search Bobby and Lester did immediately showed her bank account and credit cards closed. She had withdrawn close to 50,000 accumulated from her pay at Rangeman and skips.

Tank went to Mary Lou's, only admitting she was the one who was in Atlantic City and did as Stephanie asked. Next stop, the Plum's. Her father knew Stephanie was going away for awhile and he felt Edna was with her. If he heard from Stephanie, he would let Tank know right away.

Stephanie hadn't shown up on radar anywhere in over three months. No hits on her social security number, bank accounts, anything. Ranger would have been proud of how well she learned tricks of the trade to go undetected. There hadn't been any communication from Ranger in over five. Frank had called. No, he hadn't heard from Stephanie, but Edna kept taking bus trips every two weeks saying she liked a casino in the Pocono's. She would be gone four or five days, come back and leave again. He was dropping her off at the bus station in the morning. Ranger's best friend put Lester on it to follow the bus, and hopefully leading to Stephanie.

That was more than 5 months ago. Tank looked over at the hospital bed, Ranger let out a low moan. His eyes fluttered and slowly opened meeting Tank's. He held up a straw to Ranger's parched lips. He found his voice, raspy asking, "Babe."

Tank shook his head, "She left."

"Where?"

"Scranton," Tank said seeing Ranger was out again.

Tank was sitting in his office waiting for his cell phone to ring. After a week in the hospital and two weeks recuperating at Rangeman, Ranger took off after Stephanie. He was waiting. He knew there was going to be HELL to pay when his friend realized there was some information missing from the report on Stephanie, but some things he needed to discover for himself.

Looking at the folder on the passenger seat, Ranger had read the report on Stephanie so many times over the last three weeks he knew it off by heart. Stephanie was working for a security company in Scranton and ate her lunch in the small park across the street from the office. She took her lunch at 12:30 Lester indicated in the update from 2 weeks ago. She lived on the 2nd floor of a large Victorian house owned by the owners of Scranton Security Services. Ranger had driven past the blue and white house, her new blue CRV wasn't parked in front. He sat watching from the green SUV he rented. Stephanie probably watched for black ones. Finally, she came out the front door and crossed the street. He couldn't see what she was carrying. Ranger fought jumping out of the Blazer right away. He wanted Stephanie to get comfortable in the warm Spring sun before he approached and begged for her forgiveness. He loved her and wanted Stephanie home with him.

Approaching the park bench, Stephanie was talking quietly to herself. He listened.

Without turning around and no emotion in her voice, "I figured you would show up eventually, Ranger."

He just stood there stunned. "Babe," he said as he sat down on the bench.

Stephanie never looked at him, her attention was occupied elsewhere. "Were you hungry, my good boy?"

Laying a cloth on her shoulder, she lifted up a blue eyed baby with a few black curls. A bottle in her hand. There was a blue truck on his little shirt.

Barely above a whisper, "What is his name?" His chocolate eyes couldn't look away from the chubby cheeks.

"Dylan Frank."

"We have a son."

Stephanie finally looked at him, her blue eyes were cold, "No, Ranger, I have a son. You were the vessel to provide the sperm."

Emotions running across the normally blank face. "He's ours, Babe."

"Think what you want, but my son won't know what it's like to be pushed away by someone who claims to love you. You've seen us. Forget about us."

Stephanie placed Dylan in his carrier strapping him in to it, and then stood up. She stared at the cast on his arm, "You were injured?"

'It's healing," he stood up also. Looking down in her blue eyes. Stephanie had perfected his blank face as she called it. A mocha latte finger touched Dylan's cheek. He made a gurgling noise at Ranger's touch.

Stephanie picked up the carrier by the handle and stepped around the Cuban man. "Good-bye, Ranger." Walking away and never looking back.

He sunk down on the park bench; his legs no longer had the strength to hold him upright. He stared down at the finger that had touched his son's soft cheek. He could still feel the softness. He was berating himself for treating Stephanie as he did. Admitting silently to himself, he was wrong all those months ago shutting her out. He had always been alone by choice, but now Ranger knew how it felt to lose the woman he loved. His heart was aching and he felt something like he never experienced before, lonely.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Pushed Away

Week 23 Challenge

Part 2

Stephanie sat down at her desk in the small office in the back of Scranton Security Services. Dylan was asleep after his lunch time bottle. He was such a good baby and she didn't know what she would do without him. Her hands were shaking. No matter how many times she played out the moment when Ranger showed up here in her mind, Stephanie tried to harden her heart, body, and soul to him. And, he came here injured.

Picking up the telephone, she was going to hear a voice Stephanie hadn't heard in over 8 months. Tank.

"Yo."

"Tank."

"Bomber, he's there?"

"Yes. How bad was he injured?"

"Bad concussion, broken arm, and minor cuts and scrapes. The cast will be  
off in a few weeks, and then the doctor will determine the extent of the nerve  
damage. He developed an infection also. He called for you in the hospital.  
I don't agree with how he handled this, but, Bomber, from what I know, it  
was bad. I don't think Ranger thought he would make it back and in his mind  
pushing you away would cause you to get over him faster because of your  
anger."

"When you love someone, Tank, you hold on to them, not push them away."

"Bomber, it's hard in our line of work. He loves you. At the time, he  
thought he was doing what was right. He knows he was wrong. I don't know  
if you can or want to work this out, but I'm here for you and Dylan. Oh, we  
never told him about the baby, he needed to find that out for himself."

"Ok, Bye, Tank."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranger had grown impatient laying or pacing in his motel room. He kept hearing the flatness in Stephanie's voice, seeing the blankness in her eyes, and the wide blue eyes of his son. He was no sperm donor! Stephanie was his woman! Dylan was his son! He wasn't going to forget or go back to Trenton without them like she told him.

Walking across the street to a small coffee shop for something to eat, the window of a small gift shop next door caught his eye. Looking in the storefront window, there was a display for a baby. An old crib with a worn baby blanket was hanging over the side with

'A B C' and '1 2 3' embroidered on it. There were building blocks scattered on the floor.

Dolls sitting at a small table set for a tea party. A set of brightly colored cars and trucks. Also a long necked giraffe which it had rings to stack on it. He liked them and his son needed those.

He picked at the salad he ordered staring at the blue bag with puppy dog tissue paper sticking out. What should he do now?

Something brought him out of his deep thoughts. There was music playing and he caught some of the words

****

"It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you"

He wasn't going home to Trenton not without her. And he would wait as long as it took. Begging, groveling, what ever it took. His home was with Stephanie. Noticing the time, she was finished with work and heading to her apartment with their son.

Traffic was light as he made his way to the big Victorian house. It was in older neighborhood with well maintained homes. Passing by, Stephanie's blue CVR that Lester's report indicated she drove was parked in a space on the side of the house. He drove around the block and found a spot to park a few houses down. Watching the tree lined street, the quiet of the Blazer was interrupted by his ringing cell phone.

"Yo."

"Ranger, where are you?" Tank asked.

"Watching Stephanie's apartment. There was some information missing from the Intel report on Stephanie, you know."

Tank could imagine how high that Cuban eyebrow was at that comment, "It wasn't our place to tell you about your son. That's Stephanie's place. We're those kind of guys who would tell you're a 'Shit Head' and 'Get you head out of your fucking ass and go grovel at her feet'."

"I got to go," and clicked his phone shut. Ranger saw a Honda Civic pull up with 'Chopsticks Delivery' on it. He grabbed the blue bag and headed down the sidewalk.

A young Chinese man was grabbing an insulated bag out of the passenger side.

Ranger said to him, "That for the second floor?"

He nodded, "Miss Stephanie's order."

"Visiting," holding up the gift bag. "I'll take that."

He looked at the bill, pulled two twenties out of his wallet, "Keep the change."

At a disadvantage with his left arm in the cast, he hugged the Chinese food bag in the crook of his right arm, the gift bag in his hand. He walked up on the porch and noticed the door bell which had '2nd floor' labeled above it. Willing his left broken arm to move slightly, his thumb hit the button.

He shook his head reading the order: Sweet & Sour Shrimp with fried rice, 4 egg rolls, chicken with steamed vegetables and white rice. Their standard order for take-out. A doubt crept in his head and his heart hurt. Was his dinner his or someone else's?

"Coming," he heard Stephanie call out and could hear her feet on the steps. He heard the lock turn and at the next second staring into Stephanie's blue eyes and his son's cradled in her arm.

"You're not Robert delivering my food and didn't go back to Trenton," she said with every ounce of 'Burg' attitude.

"While I'm here, I picked up a side job for extra money."

Stephanie had bills folded in her hand, dropped in the blue bag, "Keep the change," reaching for her dinner.

With a quick reflex he moved a shoe in the door opening and Stephanie backed up slightly with Dylan. Using his shoulder to brace the door, he stepped further inside the entry with his panther like movements. "I got this," and let the wooden door close.

She looked at him, down at Dylan fussing in her arm, without a word walked up a wide wooden staircase to the second floor with Ranger following. She stepped through an open door at the top and shut the white door behind him.

They were standing in her living room. A kitchen and dining area off to the left. Rex's cage on the counter. Stephanie placed their son in what almost looked like a slightly elevated baby hammock and turned on a side button. It started to bounce.

The living room had a big picture window which had a large tree outside he could see. Stephanie had a rattan sofa with soft, full cushions of white with blue, white, and yellow plaid pillows tossed on it and a matching chair. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed the coffee table was set with two place settings.

"Expecting company?" his Cuban eyebrow up.

Taking the food bag from him, "Just an ass."

He had his answer and chuckled at it. She knew him so well.

Ranger sat down on the sofa watching Dylan gurgling in his bouncing seat. His eyes followed Stephanie as she went to the refrigerator and came back with two Coronas and a bottle.

She set his bottle down near him, glancing down at the leather loafers Ranger had taken off.

"With this," hold up his cast, "it's hard to tie my sneakers and I'm not doing Velcro."

Stephanie giggled at the image of Batman with Velcro straps. It was a welcoming sound to Ranger.

She took the containers out of the brown bag moving his chicken, vegetables, and rice to his side of the round table with spoons, and opening the containers for him.

She dished out her shrimp and rice. While she ate with one hand, Dylan was drinking a bottle from her other. Ranger hardly taking his eyes off the baby.

"Is that good?" Stephanie asked as they could hear their son's sucking noises.

"You did most of the talking this afternoon, Babe, so it's my turn," taking a drink of his beer to collect him thoughts. "I was wrong by pushing you away. I knew this was going to be a long drawn out mission because of the people my team was after. I didn't know if I would make it back alive. I had my doubts and didn't want you to mourn me. The hurt I saw in your eyes almost made me wish for it knowing I caused it."

Ranger's chocolate eyes held Stephanie's. From the emotion in them, Stephanie knew he was speaking the truth.

"My goal was to come back and take away the hurt. It got derailed slightly because of an explosion. You're mine, Babe. Always. I'm no sperm donor,' glancing down at his son. "Dylan is our son. A part of me, a part of you. Ours. I'm not going any where; I will do what I need to push my way back." Ranger had slipped off the sofa and was on his knees in front of Stephanie.

"Can I hold our son?"

Stephanie only nodded, not saying a word. Dylan had spit out his bottle, he was done.

Lifting her baby out of his bouncy seat, she placed him against Ranger's shoulder. His strong right arm encircling him. His eyes closed as his cheek brushed against Dylan's short silky curls. The only thing that compared to this feeling Ranger had cursing through his body from holding Dylan was holding Stephanie in arms. He missed that sensation everyday and night they are apart. It was so right holding their son.

Stephanie gathered up the dinner dishes while Ranger sat on the floor with Dylan in his lap showing him the giraffe and the soft cars he bought. With wide blue eyes watching the giraffe hop in front of him, he made his baby sounds.

She knew she was losing the battle to hold back her emotions watching Ranger and Dylan playing on the floor, but she also knew she couldn't forgive Ranger so quickly. Stooping down in front of them, "Bath time, Little Man," taking Dylan from Ranger.

Stephanie hadn't suggested Ranger leave so he wasn't making a move to leave.

"Bathroom, Babe?"

He got up following Stephanie into a small hallway.

"Here," reaching around the door frame for the light switch.

Coming out of the bathroom, there was a window seat under a window at the end of the hall. A painted blue box with truck on it served to hold toys. He walked into the lighted bedroom. It was in the round torrent of the Victorian house. A bed with a plain wooden headboard and chest of drawers. A patchwork quilt of blue, yellow, and white on it. Blue pillow shames tossed across the bed haphazardly. Next to Dylan's crib decorated with animal comforter and matching bumper pad, a worn Mahogany rocking chair.

Ranger's eyes took in every detail. How gently Stephanie removed Dylan's clothes and diaper, wrapping him in a baby soft towel with puppies, and carrying him into the bathroom.

"Do you want to hold him, while I get his bath?" Stephanie asked.

Nodding, Ranger held his cooing son, excited by the sound of the water running into a plastic tub Stephanie was filling inside the larger one. His stomach was in knots, she never said a word after he spoke. It was as if she never heard his appeal, just calmly went about caring for their son. He was treasuring the moments Dylan was in his arm, squirming in his bath towel.

"Dylan seems like he is a good baby," Ranger said wanted to break the silence between them.

Stephanie was washing him as she supported him sitting in the bath. He could smell the baby scent of the wash she was using. "He is. He's been a little fussy at night because he's cutting a tooth the doctor told me when we went for his check-up."

"He's healthy otherwise?"

"Yes," Stephanie answered simply concentrating on the baby gathering him in  
his towel going past Ranger.

She dried him off on the bed. He had to chuckle at the little two piece pajamas laying on the bed with the 'Batman' bat signal on them. Maybe Stephanie didn't hate him as much as he hated himself. Dylan watched his mother as she talked to him, "There you are," pulling the pajama top over his head and snapping it as he responded with what sounded like a small giggle.

"Time for your bottle and the puppy story. Can you hold him while I warm his bottle?"  
holding up their little Batman with small grey socks on his feet with the matching bat on the toes.

"Anytime," rubbing cheek to cheek with his son, savoring the moments because Ranger knew the night would be over too soon. Minutes were ticking by until he would be leaving making that knot even tighter. He sat down and cradled a sleepy boy on his arm. She came back with bottle.

"Can you move him to your other arm?"

Stephanie folded a blanket against his cast for Dylan's head and Ranger could give him his bottle. Stephanie got him settled against the cast and handed him the bottle. Her slender fingers coming in contact with his. One of few times in the evening when he felt physical contact with Stephanie. Just that quick touch made him crave her all the more something like Stephanie craving Boston Cremes. She opened a book and began reading about a lost brown and white puppy that was found by a little boy named Ricky who gave him a home. It ended with the puppy snuggled in the little boy's arms a sleep just like Dylan was in his.

"I'll put him in his crib," Stephanie said laying the book on her coffee table and reaching for Dylan, but Ranger was up. He wanted to feel his son for as long as he could. His time was just about up and he was losing, afraid to admit he may have lost his Stephanie and the son he just met.

Ranger kissed his forehead, "Buenas noches, mi hijo precioso. Te amo." (Goodnight, my precious son. I love you.). He gently laid him down not wanting to wake the peaceful sleeping baby.

"Night night, Dylan. Mommy's here," kissing him on his soft curls then raised the side of the crib. Stephanie bent down before walking out of the bedroom, turning on a truck shaped night light.

Ranger stood by the crib in the dim light watching his son sleep. That was his son thinking to himself, his small chest rising and falling as he slept. His chest was tight, constricted. It hurt to breathe. With no words from Stephanie other than the forced ones when she needed to, she and their son were lost to him. When he pushed Stephanie away, he pushed this beautiful baby away also. Maybe he hoped for too much. The hurt maybe too deep.

Stephanie was putting baby things in a diaper bag he assumed for work tomorrow. Not saying a word, he slipped on his black leather loafers, picked up his keys, and walked to the door. His hand was on the knob when Stephanie spoke stopping him.

"I can't go through this," her voice cracking with emotion as tears slid down her cheeks, "wondering when the next time will be when you will push us away. I couldn't take his devastation if his father did that."

Ranger looked at his crying Babe wanting so much to make her hurt and tears go way that he caused. He felt the tears in his eyes as he turned to the door opening it and taking one step.

Barely above a whisper, "It has to be all or nothing," trying to hold back a sob.

Ranger turned back around, not even remembering how he got to Stephanie. He only was aware at that moment his lips were crashing down on hers, crushing Stephanie to him tightly with his one good arm. Never letting go. No pushing away. Not caring his tears were mixed with hers.

"No other way, Babe. Everything. I love you with all my heart."

"Don't push me away, us away, Ranger, ever again," sobbing in his neck. "I love you too much."

"Never again. I need you and Dylan," cupping Stephanie's face in his palm so he could see those blue eyes that were full of love.

A while later, after Ranger came back from retrieving his clothes from the motel, Stephanie was leaning back against his chest between his outstretched legs on the sofa. Music was playing, and he heard it. The song from the café:

****

"It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you"

Ranger was home with her wherever she was.

Stephanie held something in her palm up to him, "Fortune cookie?"

They never opened them from dinner.

Stephanie read hers, "The one you love is closer than you think," leaning her head back to look up at the handsome man, kissing the tip of her nose.

It was Ranger's turn, "Love is like seaweed, even if you have pushed it way, you will not prevent it from coming back." That raised an eyebrow. "I got mine back," letting out a deep contented sigh.

****

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maroon 5's "Won't Go Home Without You"


	3. Chapter 3

****

Pushed Away

The Epilogue

Week 23 Challenge

Frank Plum signed for the registered letter, looking at the postmark of Scranton. The back of the envelope had a returned address of

S Plum

3310 Willow Drive

Scranton, Pa 18504.

Opening the envelope was a letter in Stephanie's handwriting:

****

Dear Mom and Daddy,

I'm sorry I haven't contacted you sooner but I needed time to myself to work some things out. If you could come to the address above on Friday at 2, with Grandma of course, I'll explain everything.

If for some reason you can't or don't want to come, I'll understand.

Love always,

Stephanie

570-888-9999

He handed the letter to his wife as he was dialing the phone.

"Hello," Stephanie said

Tears prang to his eyes just hearing her voice, "Pumpkin, we got your letter. We'll be there. Are you OK?"

"Hi, Daddy. I'm good. Everything OK with you and Mom?"

"Only that we miss you and can't wait to see you on Friday."

"I can't wait to see you. I'm sorry if you worried, but I needed to be on my own for a while, but you'll see on Friday. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, Pumpkin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tank was opening a register letter addressed to him, Bobby, and Lester. He hadn't talked with Ranger in almost 6 weeks. The last time he talked with his best friend, Ranger sounded happy and relaxed enjoying his new son and being with Stephanie. He opened it and saw it was written by Stephanie.

****

Dear Tank, Bobby, and Lester:

Hope all three of you are doing well. Ranger and I would like you to come to 3310 Willow Drive in Scranton for 2 O'clock on Friday. We'll explain then. Also, would one of you drive Ranger's truck up here?

See you then,

Stephanie, Ranger, and Dylan

She enclosed a picture of Ranger sitting on the floor holding their son playing with little brightly colored cars and trucks. Smiles on both faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Plums pulled up in front of a moderate sized white Victorian house with blue trim and octagonal tower in the front. They had passed a small park at the beginning of road with big Weeping Willow trees. There were old oak and maples lining this end of Willow Drive shading the well-maintained Victorian homes.

A young man wearing a dark blue shirt that read 'Scranton Security Services' was waiting on the sidewalk, "If you'll go around back, there are refreshments under the canopy. Stephanie and Ranger will be right out."

Frank, Ellen, and Grandma followed the stone sidewalk around the house into the back yard. Tank, Bobby, and Lester were sitting at a table under a white canopy. A table with a blue satin tablecloth was set up with beer and water bottles on ice, glasses for the ice tea in a pitcher.

"Do you know why we're here?" Frank asked the three Rangemen.

All shook their heads.

The backyard had roses growing all around it in pink, whites, yellows, and reds. A large white wrought iron gazebo was in the middle of the roses with pink trailing roses covering it.

The same young man whispered something to Frank. He nodded and followed him. As they were walking up on a deck, Ranger and another man came out.

"Frank," Ranger shook his hand and went down the steps to the gazebo dressed in grey tailored pants, cream dress shirt, and matching silk tie.

The young man held open for Stephanie's father to go inside. Waiting for him was his daughter in a long cream colored dress and a small baby in a little sailor suit.

"Daddy."

"Pumpkin," hugging his daughter who he hadn't seen in months.

"Meet Dylan," putting the baby in his arms, "your grandson."

He looked down at the smiling baby boy, Stephanie's words sinking in to him, "A grandson," hugging him gently.

Stephanie picked up a bouquet of white roses and light blue delphiniums, "Ready, Daddy."

He shifted Dylan to his right arm and held up his left for Stephanie as they stepped out on the porch, walking to the gazebo.

Ranger caught his breath watching Stephanie walking towards him in her strapless wedding gown with its trailing lace. Dylan in a beaming Frank Plum's arms. Once Stephanie was standing next to Ranger, the minister motioned for the family to gather around. Ellen was kissing the gurgling little baby in her arms.

"Stephanie, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

"Ricardo, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

The minister finished, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Ranger cupped Stephanie's face in his hands and kissed his wife, the mother of his son. Throwing her arms around his neck, Ranger swung her around laughing with her.

After everyone toured the Victorian house, Ranger explained, "The couple who owned the security office where Stephanie was working wanted to move to North Carolina to be near their daughter and family. I bought the business from them. It's a small security company. Stephanie, Dylan, and I are staying here for right now. I'm running it part-time. The physical therapist said the painting I've been doing in the house is good for my arm," showing it was without a cast and he could move his fingers and wrist with limited motion.

Holding Dylan in one arm and encircling Stephanie with the other, "This is home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stephanie's wedding dress is GB1003 at .


End file.
